


Goodbye, My Love

by fruityrat05



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityrat05/pseuds/fruityrat05
Summary: “How do you imagine death is like?”“I don’t imagine it far from life, peaceful, yet also painful. But in the end it gives you the feeling of comfort.”
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Goodbye, My Love

He didn’t know if she was still behind him, all he knew was to run, to run and not look back even if he wanted to so badly. He could feel the anger in her mind as she moved at intense speed behind him. “You can keep running all you want, darling. But you will never listen to her voice again.” That hit him right in the chest, slowing his speed by a millisecond, but in this moment even the ticking of the clock was his enemy and he couldn’t lose speed. No matter how much he wanted to slow down and let his mind work out what had happened in the last ten minutes he couldn’t, and he wouldn’t. Not if he wanted to see her again. 

Two weeks ago he had been hunting with Emmett just outside Seattle and had planned to take around two days. Jasper had split with Emmett for a couple of hours to find the specific animal he wanted and ended up running into James, a long time partner of Victoria. Jasper had kept track of him for a while since he was known to snap at the wrong moments. He didn’t remember much except James surrounding his arms around Jasper’s neck and twisting the slightest. He knew that if he would move even an inch he was a goner. There was no way Emmett could know where he was and he knew Alice was occupied keeping tabs on Bella since Edward had requested her to. The next thing he knew he blacked out and found himself in what looked like a sound-proof padded hideout in what Victoria had said, Newport.

He had been tortured and starved for around two weeks which made him slower, but it gave him enough time to plan his escape. He could have easily escaped earlier if it would have only been James, but Victoria made sure that she recruited some newborns into the mix. He rounded the corner of a small building after he saw a newborn closing in on the gap between himself and Victoria. He noticed that the small building had not been used in a long time so he took the chance to take a breather in there

\--------------

“Oh come on, Jaz. We’ll be late” he heard her laughter echo around him as he turned on the stereo. “Just one more dance, it’ll be quick, I promise” he twirled her around catching her against his chest, taking in the peachy smell of her hair. “Alright, just one” she giggled sweetly taking his hand in hers twirling again before waltzing with him having her chest touch his. He remembered that day and had made sure to never forget it, but it felt a little different this time. The room wasn’t as well lit, with every sound echoing off the walls of what had been a living room that now looked like an abandoned ballet studio. 

Suddenly as he twirled her again he heard a faint sound of movement before she was gone, “Alice?” his voice sounded louder than he intended. “Honey where are you?” he could look around as much as he liked but there was nothing nor nobody to find in this dark room. “Jasper it will be alright, soon we’ll be back together again. Remember that day when we danced?” He turned to the direction of which her voice came only to see her standing in a door frame that had previously not been there. “You don’t need to worry anymore, I’m here” she put out her hand as he smiled softly, she was right, she’s there with him, and that’s all that mattered. He took her hand stepping into the door frame that led to the living room. Then it all went black.

\--------------

“Oh Jasper, darling? Come on out and make this easy for us.” He knew that voice, and he knew that what he had just seen was a memory. Tears pooled in his eyes and all he wanted to do was drop onto the floor and cry, but if he didn’t move now who knew what could happen. He tried his best to keep quiet as he glided across the floor of the building towards a broken window in the back. “Come on, pal. I thought we were best buds! Why don’t you come join me out here and relax a little?” James slammed on the door knob purely for the joy of teasing him.

Jasper moved boxes onto the middle of the floor in hopes to slow James down, before crawling out of the window and making a run for it. It didn’t take long till James caught up with him once again though and that’s when the dance started. Jasper tried his best to fool James’ eyes by moving from side to side in a swift but fast motion. “I know she hurts you, James. If you just let me go I promise I’ll get you away from her. Please man.” He knew he didn’t have much chance at his begging to work but he had to give him something. 

That’s when James broke his pattern and attacked Jasper, bad choice. It was only them two so James had no chance at winning this battle. It didn’t take much until Jasper had James by his throat with his arms wrapped around his head ready to twist at any moment. “I know that you feel what I feel. You’re weak. I don’t know why you even try anymore, you can try as much as you like to see her again but you won’t. Because if you kill me you will still have Victoria and the newborns right by your heel.”  
James got out of his grip pinning Jasper down onto the ground pinning him by his chest and forehead. “Do I need to remind you that to her you’re nothing but a puppet. You can cut as many strings as you want but it will only leave you crying for help. You can please her as much as you like but she will never really love you, although you might believe it, trust me, she doesn’t. I was also a puppet, but I guess I’m too good to be held” At one kick at James’ stomach he flipped him over his head wrapping his arms around his head twisting in one harsh turn. 

For a moment it was silent, only the faint echo of the shatter like noise that left James’ lifeless body. “NO” Victoria had seen it all and rushed towards Jasper doing her best to get a grip of his neck. Jasper knew she had ushered the newborns away when she heard the crack of the neck of her puppet and she wanted to take him down alone. She may be stronger than him in some areas but there were still places in her mind where she was weaker, and he knew just where they were. 

The dance started once again, a swift motion side to side breaking pattern ever so often. They both waited for each other's attacks and at any time one of them broke the pattern the other one prepared to strike. It didn’t take long till Jasper stepped forward still swifting which made Victoria pounce. 

She got a hold of his waist and clawed her nails inside his ice cold skin, making him yelp out in pain before turning towards her and locking his arms around her neck, pulling her head towards him. It had given him a perfect opportunity to blind her sight on his neck and he gave it his all to knee her in the stomach to break her balance. She clawed at him and got out of her hold to grab him by the neck and throw him down, where she bit him on the arm to get rid of his hold on her hair and then bit into his neck.

\--------------

His sight went blurry and his arms got weaker as he tried his best to throw her off him, failing and only making her claw harder into his skin. “Stay with me Jaz, you’re gonna be alright. Don’t let go yet, hold on tight and if you lose your grip I’ll be there to catch you. Just please” Alice’s voice echoed in his ear just as his torso gave out and his legs grew weaker. He knew he didn’t have much time. It could take only seconds for Victoria to give it her all and maul him into pieces, but at the moment all she seeked was his pain. 

For the first time he didn’t feel motivated to fight. He felt helpless, like every second became less worth fighting for. Victoria saw that he was giving up, he knew he had no chance against her. That made her smile. “Jasper please, come home. You still have a chance. For me.” Alice’s voice echoed once again in his ear but this time it was a cry for help. He hated the sound of her crying, the shakiness of her voice and the way she would blame herself. He knew that if he would give up she would blame herself for it, and he couldn’t let that happen. 

He finally found the strength to lift his upper body up and grab at Victoria, although his vision was still blocked by the slightest of blur he could still see her. Jasper didn’t think before biting into her neck just enough to kill her, he took out a chunk of it and spit it onto the ground before hearing the piercing sound of her neck giving in and breaking into pieces with her body going limp and her head falling lifeless onto the ground. 

He had to find the power for his legs to work, because as every second passed he slowly found it harder for him to focus, his eyes blurring out and his body getting more limp by the second. He stood up, his vision almost going out. And he ran.

He knew it would take at least an hour for him to get home, but it would be worth it, it would be so, so worth it. He could imagine the tears streaming down his family’s face as they saw him and his soulmate crashing into him hugging him close. With every step he took as the wind blew through his hair he felt more cracks appear on his skin. 

\--------------

Esme had once said. Vampires are like porcelain, hit them too hard and they break, you give them enough love and care they stay healthy, But you should never let it sit alone and collect dust. That had stayed on Jasper’s mind ever since she said it. He knew that if he loved Alice enough she would stay happy, and that’s all he wanted. For her to be happy and feel safe around him. Jasper had never seen her porcelain crack. The thought of her alone made his stomach twist, he knew the others would care for her but he wouldn’t be there to hold her when she needed to cry or to read her a book when she felt alone in the world. He had made sure, all his life. That she would never crack or collect dust. 

\--------------

He wasn’t far from home, only a few minutes and he would be at the doorstep. But he felt his body grow weaker, the cracks got bigger and as the wind blew at him it only made it more painful for him. His legs burned from the claw marks and his eyes stung from the wind hitting his eyes at immense speed. He couldn’t give up, not yet, he was so close to being safe. He would see her again. So close.. He had arrived in Forks but his home was on the other side of it, although it was a small town he didn’t know if he could make it. He tried to up his speed but it only burned more, his torso pierced in pain making him almost lose balance. The image of Alice kept flashing before him as he ran, it was getting dark out so he had to stay quiet, which was hard. He wanted to scream out her name and yell to release all the pain that he held in his chest. Just a few more steps, he thought. The cracks started forming on his face. 

He didn’t ask for much, just to see her face one time. Even if he wouldn’t make it he prayed that he could see her smile once more. 

He made it to the doorstep where he clamped onto the railing before knocking on the door, he would have opened it if it weren’t for the immense pain that shot up his arm with only applying the tiniest of pressure to his muscle. The silent wait felt like forever, although it only lasted seconds before he saw his lover on the stairs through the window staring back at him, tears pooling in her eyes as she seemed to yell out to the rest of the family. She rushed to the door before grabbing Jasper into a hug. 

It took a few minutes for Alice to catch her breath before looking into his eyes. “Y-You’re home.. I was so worried, I-” Jasper shushed her by placing his lips on hers hugging her back although it caused him pain. “I’m home.. It’s okay..” His voice was weaker than he expected. Alice had been so distracted by seeing Jasper again she hadn’t noticed his face had cracked on one side. “Honey, what happened?” She said between sobs of hysteria as she cupped his face making sure to be careful around the cracks and scars. Before he got a chance to answer he felt his lower body go numb dropping him to the ground. Alice managed to catch him as she layed him down on her lap as they sat by the front of the door. 

Jasper heard the sound of rushing footsteps coming towards them. His vision was getting more blurry by the second. His hearing started echoing as he heard Esme break into sobs as Alice held him tight.

“Honey you need to let him go.” Carlisle was here, he heard the sound of worry in his voice as Alice refused to let him go. “No, no no no no no, Jasper, honey? Stay with me. I’m here, It’s okay..” Jasper smiled towards her as his torso went numb. He put his hand on her cheek remembering the only thing he wished to see before he went. “Honey.. It’ll get better, just smile for me.. For me..” His voice got weaker with each word, but she did. He could see her smile through her tears and her pearly teeth. Gosh, her smile was his favourite part about her. He wished he could have seen it longer. It wasn’t much longer that the rest of his body gave up and his eyes closed, all he could hear was the echo of her sobs on his chest and the sound of her saying “I love you, and I always will” before it all went away.

\--------------

“How do you imagine death is like?”  
“I don’t imagine it far from life, peaceful, yet also painful. But in the end it gives you the feeling of comfort.”

\--------------


End file.
